The Truth
by ikasdf24
Summary: originally a school assignment but like it so much wanted to post here Real Summary: What if you out your brother was a vampire? Would you be scared? I was but I thought it was pretty cool This is my story on how I found out my brother is a vampire.


**This story doesn't really have anything to do with a certain game, but i will make references to other games in this story. The ones I put in this chapter were i think Corpse Party and Amnesia: The Dark Descent . **

I was walking home one day when I noticed a drop of blood on the ground. The blood looked like it had been there about, I don't know, five minutes. I looked further ahead to find that the blood was leading somewhere. I followed the trail of blood. The blood trail led me to an alley. The alley had a dumpster where the blood had led me to. What I saw terrified me. It was a dead body. From looking at the corpse, it looked a female high school student. Looking at the corpse there was a name tag, Kyuri Maoshiki. I looked at the name tag it was bloody, so I walked home with the name tag.

"Hey, Mom looked what I found in an alley." My mom looked at what I found in the alley. She said, "Honey, don't take dead people's name tags." I went to my parent's room to say hi to my dad. "Hi, Dad" he replied, "Hey girl how was school today?" "It was pretty good. I found something in an alley. You want to see?" I replied. "No, thanks sweetie I got a load of work." My dad said.

I went upstairs. While going upstairs I hear typing at a computer. Hearing I say, "Hey Andrew what are you doing?" My brother, Andrew, is in 8th grade while I am in 7th grade. Andrew just looks at me. "I'm writing a story for English. It's about a girl loses her memory, but eventually gets it back through adventures with her friends." "Cool, can I see what you've written so far?" I asked. He shakes his head, "Sorry Ayumi, but I can't show it." "Why not?" I said. "Because I said so, Ayumi go to your homework or something, but when I'm done I'll make sure you're the first to read it." I put a smile on my face as I walk out my brother's bedroom.

I go to my room to do my homework. By the time I finish my homework it is 8:30. "Kids, it's time for dinner. We got some pizza." Mom said. "Okay mom," Andrew and I said simultaneously. We got downstairs to go eat our pizza. After that I go back upstairs to browse on for stories on the Internets. I found a cool article about a girl who was found dead in an alley. The police could not identify the victim. The website had a picture of where they found the corpse. It looked like the same place I found that same dead body. The corpse looks like all the blood was sucked out of her body. The article said that the police found bite marks on the victim's neck. The police will accept any information anyone has to offer, so please come and tell the police.

"_I better go down to the police station to turn in the name tag I found on the body." _ With that I went to bed ready to stop by the police station the next morning.

I woke up at 4:30 that morning. It takes me awhile to get ready for school. School doesn't start till 8:00, so I have time to stop by the police station. I left the house at 5:00. On my way I felt I should go and check out the body again at the alley. I was surprise that the body was gone, but the weirdest part was that where the body was there wasn't any blood. I guess that makes sense since the article did say that the body did look like the blood was all sucked out.

I stop by the police station to drop of the name tag I found. I find a wall that is intended for a desk. "Hello" I said. "Yes can I help you?" I look behind the wall and I see a middle-aged woman maybe in her 40s and is typing a computer. "Um... I look at an article on a website about a body found dead in an alley that said if you had information you should bring into the police station." The lady replied, "Oh well put the information you have on the desk. My name is Naomi." She smiles as she holds her hand up. I shake her hand and return the smile. I place the name tag on the desk. Naomi looks at the name tag. "Why is it all bloody?" "I actually don't know why?" I replied.

"Okay then well it's almost 7:30 and I bet you have school today. You best as well go to school. I hope to see you again." "Okay me, too" I said.

I left the police station running down the sidewalk. "_I really hope I don't get late for school."_ I made it just in time for the first period. My friends greeted me and help me get ready for the first class. After school today I'm going to ask my brother about this article and see if he knows anything about it.

After school I ran home to find my brother sitting on the couch watching television with a bowl of popcorn. "Welcome back, Ayumi." Andrew said. "Hey Andrew have you heard about the body the police found in an alley behind a dumpster." Andrew froze in his seat with the popcorn halfway into his mouth." Uh … Andrew are you okay?" Andrew just looked at me. His mouth slightly turned into a smile. "Oh yeah I've heard about that article." "Oh… well haven't you wondered what killed that girl?" I implied. "Yeah maybe it was a vampire," he said. "Andrew you can't scare me like that I'm like one year younger than you," I said. Andrew just returned to watching his television and eating his popcorn.

I went upstairs to go do my homework. "Ah finally finished my homework," I said. My phone started to ring showing a text on the screen. My friends, Margaret and Mary, texted that we should go to a movie. I texted back "Sure lets just meet up at 7:00 for the movie." I got ready for the movie putting on my outfit. I ran downstairs to tell my parents I'm going to a movie with my friends." I said. They said it was okay. "I'm going now bye guys!" "Bye Ayumi," said my parents and Andrew who also said he was leaving with his friends for the night.

I met my friends at the movie theater. "Hey Margaret, Hey Mary, how are you guys doing?" "Hey Ayumi and we're doing great." They answered. "Well what movie do you guys want to watch?" I asked. "Well Mary and I thought we should watch a horror movie", said Margaret. "Um… okay I'm fine with that." I said. "Okay lets go get our tickets and popcorn. ", said Mary. We went to go get our tickets and popcorn. The movie was called "_The Dark Descent of the Barrels". _I'm not really scared by horror movies, but for some reason this one was pretty scary.

After the movie we left the theater with terrified faces on. "Well… that was a really scary movie." said Margaret. "Yeah, it was." said me and Mary. "Well I better get going my parents might be worried about me." I said. "Well okay we'll see you Monday, bye Ayumi." said Margaret.

When walking back to my house I heard footsteps from behind me. I turned to look who it was, but no one was there. I continue walking until I heard a noise coming from an alley. I went to go see what it was. There was a body on the ground, but the head was raised a bit. I went in for a closer look. I saw a creature with their mouth near the dead person's neck. I couldn't see the face of the creature that was near the body for the light in the area was too dim. The creature looked up from his prey and looked straight at me with his blood red eyes. I ran for it. I ran all the way home. I locked my bedroom door trembling in my bed. "_That thing could have gotten me. I might not even be here right now if I had not run." _ I heard a knocking at my door. "Who is it?" I asked. "It's me Andrew." answered Andrew. "Come in" I said.

Andrew walked in and noticed me trembling in bed. "What's wrong Ayumi?" asked Andrew. I just shook my head. "It was so scary. I could've died. I saw a creature and uh… a body and the creature the saw me. It saw ME!" I whispered.

"Well are you okay?" asked Andrew. "Yeah I'm fine." I said. "Well do you want hug?" asked Andrew with arms reached out to me. "Okay Andrew." I answered. I let Andrew give me a hug. He always smelled like sugar, spice, and everything nice. I noticed something in his smell. He smelled a little like blood. "Uh… Andrew, why do I smell blood on your jacket?" I asked. "Uh… what are you talking about? I don' have blood on my jacket." Andrew checked his jacket. There was a big drop of blood on the inside of his jacket. "Uh… I don't know how that got there." Andrew chuckled. "Andrew how… what happened are you hurt somewhere?" I asked. "No… um Ayumi I have something admit." "What?" I asked. "I'm a …" Andrew started. "Kids it's time for dinner. We're having Chinese take – out so remember how to use chopsticks because I put all the utensils in the dishwasher." said Mom. "Well Ayumi we might as well go downstairs for dinner." said Andrew. "But what you were going to say. You're a what?" I implied. "Just forget about Ayumi. I don't want you to find out, yet." said Andrew. I went downstairs for dinner. "_I need to find out what Andrew was going to say to me."_ The next morning I will definitely figure it out.

I wake the next morning starting my usual routine. After that I start my walk to school. Andrew left earlier then me I guess because when I went to knock on his door his door was unlocked. I start out for school when I find blood on the ground. I look ahead and see the blood is going somewhere. I follow the blood. I see a body this time still breathing, but barely. I see the creature I saw last time, but this time I could see the face. The face horrified me, for the face was Andrew's. "I… I need to go tell mom and dad about this." I stuttered. "Ha-ha oh no, you won't go tell mom and dad." Andrew said. I turned around and started running, but Andrew was right behind me. The next thing I knew was that something was on my back and I felt pain in my neck. After that everything turns black. "I'm sorry. I… I didn't mean to… oh God." I wake to some crying close to me. Trying to move my eyesight comes back, but it's pretty hazy. I can barely see the person who is crying. "Hello… is anybody there?" I asked. "Ayumi I… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen to you. Oh God I'm sorry please… please forgive me." I heard someone say. I look around. My eyesight goes back to normal. I see someone hovering over my head. "Who's there?" I asked. "It's me Ayumi. It's Andrew." "Andrew?" I implied. "Yeah." he said with a trace of sadness. I get up and look around. It appears I'm in my room with Andrew. "Andrew what are…?" I started. "I'm a vampire." Andrew said.

**Tell what you think and if I continue this story thanks oh and please review**


End file.
